evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Rin Chan
Rin Chan foi uma diva que morava em Rolled na República Lucifeniana e um amigo de infância de Lemy Abelard. Crescendo no orfanato local, Rin foi adotada por Ton Corpa e treinada para se tornar uma cantora profissional. Depois de ter seu rosto alterado por Sétima, a Maga, ela se tornou uma sensação em toda Evillious até perder sua voz cantando. Logo descoberta em um escândalo, ela temia por sua vida antes de ser resgatada por Lemy. História Orfanato em Rolled Rin nasceu na República Lucifeniana durante a década de EC 590 e ficou órfã ainda jovem; Crescendo no orfanato local em Rolled, ela se tornou amiga íntima de outro órfão, Lemy. Durante seu tempo no orfanato, Rin aprendeu a ler livros ilustrados e a cantar. Em 27 de dezembro de EC 600, a senadora Julia Abelard adotou Lemy e Rin foi deixada no orfanato.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 1 Logo depois, ela foi adotada pelo comerciante Ton Corpa e trabalhou como serva em sua mansão local. Mais tarde, o homem descobriu seu grande talento de cantar e planejou torná-la uma cantora profissional para seu próprio lucro. Seguindo a ideia, Rin permitiu que Ton a levasse para uma loja de cartomantes em Rollam, onde uma mulher chamada "Sétima, a Maga" mudou o rosto de Rin para o da Princesa Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche com uma espada habitada por um demônio. Depois disso, Ton se nomeou como gerente da futura carreira da garota.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 2 Diva de Lucifênia thumb|250px|Rin estreia no Teatro Milanais Alguns dias após a finalização da construção do Teatro Milanais em EC 606, Rin, animada, foi até o local para se apresentar e estrear sua nova carreira. Depois que uma das outras crianças artistas de Ton, foi atacada por um leão nos bastidores, a cantora foi rapidamente levada para o show de abertura e surpreendeu a platéia com sua voz.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 1 Depois, Rin Chan se tornou uma sensação como uma criança prodígio, realizando apresentações em todo o continente. Feliz com seu novo rosto e fama crescente, ela, no entanto, gradualmente começou a sofrer quando Ton a forçou a se apresentar constantemente até que perdeu sua voz. Algum tempo depois, Ton trouxe uma garota Netsuma chamada Chansaux para substituí-la; descobrindo que Sétima, a Maga tinha fechado a loja e não podia mudar a aparência da Netsuma, ele preferiu que Rin continuasse a se apresentar publicamente enquanto secretamente sincronizava os lábios com a voz de Chansaux.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 2 Mais tarde, Rin foi escalada para cantar na festa de inauguração da presidente Julia Abelard no Palácio Lucifêniano em 18 de Agosto de EC 609; enquanto sincronizava os lábios no Salão dos Espelhos,Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 1 ela percebeu seu amigo de infância, Lemy, próximo conversando com um homem de cabelos azuis. Depois da apresentação, Rin Chan deixou Lucifênia para se apresentar em um concerto em Asmodim;Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 2 então, viajou para Elphegort e se apresentou no Teatro Central de Aceid em 10 de Setembro. Durante suas vigilâncias, um informante N A revelou que ela sincronizava seus lábios em suas canções,Pecados Mortais: Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono - Capítulo 3 Rin Chan retornou com Ton para sua mansão e mais tarde recusou uma entrevista com o Jornal Schuburg sobre as alegações.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 2 Sequestro Acidental Em 6 de outubro, Rin Chan descobriu que Ton havia matado Chansaux no porão para eliminar evidências de sua sincronização labial, ouvindo que ele estava planejando matá-la e substituí-la também. Logo depois ele a trancou no quarto dela; onde ela ficou até que, para sua surpresa, Lemy chegou e, apesar de não ter uma chave, abriu a porta. Depois de cumprimentar Lemy, Rin implorou para que ele a ajudasse a escapar e explicou sua situação. Os dois então tentaram fugir, mas encontraram Ton na saída. Aterrorizada, Rin observou seu gerente se preparar para matar ela e Lemy, porém Lemy matou o homem com um sorriso no rosto. Chocada com as ações de seu amigo, Rin atacou Lemy e ele a obrigou a ir com ele em uma carruagem em direção a Toragay. Depois de algumas horas, Rin finalmente recuperou a compostura e pediu desculpas por seu comportamento, os dois fizeram planos para ir à tia de Lemy em Calgaround depois de pararem para descansar. As crianças alugaram um quarto em uma pousada em Aceid, onde Rin Chan contou a Lemy tudo o que havia acontecido com ela; explicando como Sétima, a Maga mudou seu rosto para se parecer com o de Riliane, ela propôs a possibilidade de que Lemy fosse descendente do sangue real lucifêniano, mas ele negou a hipótese.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 2 Naquela noite, Rin e Lemy chegaram a Calgaround e foram até a casa da prefeita. Rin observava como Lemy fora recebido por sua tia Mayrana, a prefeita da cidade, e sua mãe, Julia Abelard.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 2 Depois de Lemy implorar a sua mãe para ajudar Rin, ela foi autorizada a entrar em custódia de Mayrana e, depois que o menino foi embora com sua mãe,Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 3 ela fora amarrada com cordas e trancada no porão. Em 21 de outubro, Elluka Clockworker e Gumillia vieram e libertaram a garota de dentro do porão; Quando Gumillia sugeriu levá-la de volta para Rolled, a assustada Rin recusou, temendo que sua sincronização labial fosse descoberta. Enquanto estava sendo levada para o andar de cima, ela viu Elluka ser atacada por Gatt Coulomb e,Pecados Mortais: Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono - Capítulo 6 com Gumillia, levou-a para o cocheiro no lado de fora para ser levada para o hospital em Aceid.Pecados Mortais: Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono - Capítulo 7 Delator Pouco depois de retornar a Aceid, Rin foi levada por Gatt e desapareceu dos olhos do público novamente, vivendo com a irmã mais nova de Phoebe Aymieux.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 3 Na segunda metade de Maio de EC 610, Rin foi encontrada pelo investigador Justea Ayn Anchor, que a questionou sobre a organização criminosa Père Noël. Relatando tudo o que sabia sobre Sétima, a Maga e sua capacidade de mudar rostos, Rin concordou em testemunhar no tribunal, se necessário, se não, preferiria permanecer anônima para sua própria proteção.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 5 Levada sob custódia protetora pela Polícia Mundial, Rin continuou ajudando com a investigação sobre Père Noël, embora evitasse detalhes sobre Lemy e o envolvimento de sua mãe, alegando que ela não sabia da identidade de Quinto, o Pierrô.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 6 Depois que Quinto, o Pierrô foi supostamente morto e Père Noël desmoronou no final de Janeiro de EC 611, Rin retomou sua carreira de cantora. Em 15 de Fevereiro, ela cantou em um concerto aberto ao público na Praça Milanais diante de uma grande multidão.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Epílogo Traços e Personalidade Rin Chan era uma jovem de natureza boa e ambiciosa. Apesar de seu passado pobre e o abuso sofrido posteriormente, ela mostrou uma disposição gentil para com todos.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 2 Isso também se estendeu à linguagem corporal de Rin, mantendo um comportamento calmo e educado na maioria das situações.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 1 Ela também achava que matar era imoral e ficava apavorada quando se deparava com assassinatos. Devido a sua paixão por cantar, Rin, inicialmente, estava muito feliz com a chance de se tornar uma diva famosa, disposta a mudar seu rosto, e ficou satisfeita com a atenção. No entanto, o abuso constante de Ton transformou a criança em uma ferramente e ela se tornou infeliz sendo essencialmente escravizada por seu empresário.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 2 Apesar de sua associação com o mundo do crime, Rin ainda estava disposta a ajudar as autoridades a encontrar e levar à justiça os criminosos envolvidos na organização de Lemy,Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 5 embora permanecesse protetora de qualquer coisa diretamente prejudicial para Lemy ou sua família.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 6 Apesar de originalmente ter um rosto muito pálido e sardento com cabelos negros, Rin gostou do rosto da Princesa Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche que ganhou através da Espada Venom, considerando a aparência nobre tanto bonita quanto preferível.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 2 Habilidades e Talentos Possuindo uma inteligência diferente da média, Rin Chan era um prodígio no canto, com uma voz bonita o suficiente para acalmar uma multidão irada. Apesar de sua juventude e inexperiência, ela era particularmente hábil em ópera e era capaz de projetar sua voz sobre um público amplo.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 1 Apesar de ter uma resistência impressionante, a voz de Rin não era ilimitada e acabou cedendo completamente sob a administração abusiva de Ton.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 2 Ela, no entanto, recuperou sua capacidade de cantar depois de sua extensa pausa em sua carreira.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Epílogo Apesar de não possuir originalmente uma presença digna de palco, Rin Chan ganhou a fisionomia nobre da princesa Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche após seu rosto ser mudado com a Espada Venom, dando a ela a posição e a beleza de ser uma diva muito popular. Após a mudança, ela se tornou muito hábil no palco e conseguia sincronizar os lábios sem falhas.Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô - Parte 1, Capítulo 2 Relações Lemy Abelard: amigo de infância de Rin. Rin tornou-se amiga de Lemy ao longo de seu tempo no orfanato e teve um relacionamento próximo com o menino. Embora inicialmente assustada com a capacidade de Lemy de matar alguém, ela, no entanto, apreciou o que ele havia feito por ela e se recusou a entregá-lo à polícia. Ton Corpa: gerente de Rin. Embora inicialmente contente em trabalhar para Ton e feliz por começar uma carreira como diva, o abuso de Ton, obrigando-a a cantar constantemente, causou-lhe grande ansiedade e estresse a ponto de torná-la incapaz de cantar. Aprendendo sobre a natureza assassina de seu gerente, ela temia o comerciante; apesar disso, Rin ficou horrorizada com a morte de Ton. Chansaux: vocalista de apoio de Rin. Rin chegou a se tornar conhecida profissionalmente com Chansaux depois que esta a ajudou com seus concertos, fornecendo seus vocais, e parecia ter um bom relacionamento com a garota. Depois de seu assassinato, Rin ficou aterrorizada por ter sua própria vida nas mãos de Ton. Trívia Conceituação e Origem * O nome de Rin é retirado de seu Vocaloid representante, Kagamine Rin. * Seu sobrenome é possivelmente derivado do sufixo japonês ''-chan, ''que é adicionado ao final do nome de alguém, geralmente uma criança pequena ou um amigo. Curiosidades * Ironicamente, Rin é citada dizendo "Agora, ajoelhe-se perante a mim" durante sua performance em Aceid, provavelmente uma referência à Princesa Riliane com quem ela compartilhava seu novo rosto. Galeria Livros= FifthLemyJuliaRin.png|Rin Chan aparecendo em Pecados Mortais: Quinto, o Pierrô Aparições *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (primeira aparição) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot *Quartets of Evil (aparição non-canon; apenas mencionado) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (apenas mencionado) *Master of the Heavenly Yard (album) (apenas mencionado) Referências en: Rin Chan es:Rin Chan vi:Rin Chan Categoria:Personagens Representados por Kagamine Rin Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Sete Pecados Mortais Categoria:Lucifênia Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono